


Footprints

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Ciel, Back Pain, Cameras, Caring Vincent Phantomhive, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Solid Food, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Kissing, Lullabies, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tears, True Love, alternate universe - littles are known, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Pre-series to our main series, "Life with Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel", where we take a look at the happy and hectic lives of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive before they met their tragic end.Many cute, happy, sad, and funny moments will ensue in this little mini-series of sorts.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Rachel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Our Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to give origins to certain things in the main series and give some backstory to Ciel, his parents and Sebastian, so I created this to do just that. I'm so so excited for this little mini-series, I had an absolute blast writing Vincent and Rachel's characters, and can't wait to write more! There probably won't be as much age regression here like there is in the main series, but I promise there will definitely still be some. We are going to be taking a look at Ciel's life before he was classified as a little, after all, so we'll be getting to see all of the signs he displayed in his early years that lead his parents to believe he would turn out to be one.
> 
> A shout out to ttfan111robstar1 for coming up with the name for this mini-series; go check out her fics, they're absolutely amazing and so much fun to read, and deserve so much more love and attention than they get!
> 
> Hyperemesis Gravidarum: Severe vomiting that can lead to weight loss and dehydration during early pregnancy, and in some cases, can last through the person's entire pregnancy.

When Vincent walked through the front door of their home, he was met by the soft, angelic voice of his wife, singing a melody he couldn't quite recognize.

_"Rest now, my dear. There's nothing here to fear."_

Vincent smiled at the sound. He set his briefcase down beside his shoes, hung his overcoat on the hook by the door, and made his way to the sitting room where Rachel's voice was permeating from.

_"Star bright, star shine."_

Vincent leaned against the arched entryway to the sitting room, gazing lovingly at the woman sitting on the sofa, who was currently engrossed in sewing her number one project; a baby blanket for their unborn child.

Rachel was in her eighth month of pregnancy, and only about seven weeks away from her due date, her belly now swollen large enough to result in a slight waddle when she walks. She had been working on the baby blanket since her fourth month, after her case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum finally came to a pass, and she was able to focus on anything other than sleeping and vomiting (it had hurt Vincent dearly to watch her suffer like that during the first three months of her pregnancy). The moment Rachel had a clear head and was able to hold a needle with a steady hand, she brought out all her sewing material and got to work on the blanket right away.

Vincent marveled at how patient and meticulous Rachel was about this project. She could have easily used her sewing machine and had it done months ago, but instead she did it all by hand. When Vincent asked her why she decided on doing it by hand instead of using the machine, Rachel responded by saying it felt more personal to do it that way–it felt like she was pouring her love into the fabric itself with every weave of the thread, and something like that couldn't be done if she used the machine. When she told him that, Vincent swore his love for her grew even further–which wasn't anything new. Rachel always gave him new reasons to fall deeper in love with her.

_"_ _Little one, close your eyes and dream of starry skies. For I am with you, through the night."_

Even after Rachel's singing came to an end, Vincent still stood in the entryway, gaze transfixed on the beautiful woman and her skilled needle work.

"Are you going to stand there all night, dear husband? Or are you going to come give your wife a kiss?"

Rachel said, pausing her sewing and looking up at Vincent with a soft smile on her face.

Vincent blinked out of the trance-like state he'd been in, and gave his wife a smile back. He walked over to her and leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, then took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"How was work, darling?" She asked, resuming her ministrations on the fabric in her hands. Now that Vincent was closer, he could see she was sewing in another little bright yellow star in one of the blanket's corners.

"It was a very productive and great day, I'd say. We had a meeting to choose the next two cities that will house a Funtom shop, and decided on Manchester and Glasgow.

"It sounds like it was a wonderful day, darling," Rachel responded, not looking up from her project, but still smiling.

"That's not even the best part."

His statement made Rachel pause in her sewing again, and she looked up at him with a curious look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh? What's the best part, then?"

An excited glint appeared in his eyes, and his mouth split into a wide grin. "My 'Bitter Rabbit' plushes are finally being manufactured next Tuesday!"

Rachel gasped, her smile widening. She set aside the blanket and needle, before throwing her arms around Vincent and pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh, Vincent, that's such wonderful news! I know how much you've been looking forward to getting this product out in the market. I'm so happy for you, congratulations!"

Vincent chuckled and embraced her back, mindful of her protruding belly. "Thank you. I can't wait to see the joyful expressions on all the little ones' faces when these new toys come out–" he slightly leaned out of the embrace and laid a hand on Rachel's belly, rubbing small circles against it–"Especially _this_ little one's face. Hopefully he or she will love daddy's toys just as much as everyone else does."

Rachel leaned in and kissed him. "He or she will _adore_ your toys," she said, after pulling away.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She gave him a brilliant smile, then pulled out of the embrace and picked up the discarded blanket and needle, once again resuming her sewing of the little star.

"So, how was yours and the little one's day, dear wife?"

"It was good. Though, I really didn't do much besides work on this and talk on the phone with my sister for a couple of hours. Well, and use the loo _very_ consistently throughout the day, since a certain little one wouldn't stop kicking my bladder like a football."

Vincent winced slightly, making a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat.

"Well, on the bright side, love–our baby might just have what it takes to become a famous football player someday," Vincent joked, chuckling good-naturedly.

Rachel giggled. "You never know. Though, I would prefer if he or she didn't kick my organs as a way of practice."

"Yes, I can imagine that's not a very pleasant feeling."

"No, it's definitely not. It can be quite painful at times, in all honesty."

Vincent tensed up, his expression instantly morphing into one of concern. "Is that normal? You've told me before that the kicks sometimes feel uncomfortable, but you never mentioned anything about them being painful."

Rachel looked up at Vincent and fixed him with a warm, reassuring smile. "There's no need to worry, my darling. I promise, it's perfectly normal. When Ann took me to my doctor's appointment last week, he warned me that because of how big the baby gets around the eight month mark, the kicks will start to feel a lot sharper than they did before."

The tension in his body immediately melted away at her explanation, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Good. That's good." Suddenly, the man's brown eyes widened a fraction. "The fact that it's a normal occurrence, I mean–not about the kicking being sharper!"

She laughed and pecked him on the lips, before focusing her attention back on the blanket.

"It's alright, love, I know what you meant."

For a few moments, the two fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence (it helped that Vincent could happily watch his wife do whatever she loved for hours on end, and never become bored). Then Vincent remembered the song Rachel had been singing earlier when he arrived home, and became curious as to where the melody was from.

The moment he began to ask, though, Rachel unintentionally cut him off with an excited squeal.

"Hey, Rach, what was–"

"It's finished! I finally finished it!"

She shoved the blanket into his face, acting almost exactly like an ecstatic little on Christmas showing off a new toy they received. He plucked the blanket out of her hands, drawing it back so he could properly see it.

The main color of the blanket was a baby pink, while a baby blue fabric lined all four sides of it. In each pink corner of the blanket, stood a bright yellow star, three more in each respective corner, equaling four all together. And right in the middle stood the words, 'Little Star', sewn in the same yellow to match the stars.

It was the most beautiful, magnificent, and downright adorable thing Rachel's ever created. Rachel's sewn many spectacular things since Vincent's known her, but this–in his eyes–was her greatest masterpiece. And a very special one at that, because it would be for their child. Vincent felt like his heart could burst from the overflowing amount of love he felt for the woman beside him.

"This... this is absolutely magnificent, my love. It's your most brilliant masterpiece yet." Vincent smiled tenderly at her, and handed the baby blanket back.

She blushed a light shade of pink, grinning so wide it looked almost painful. "Thank you, Vince. I worked really hard on this, and I'm extremely proud of it, so it means a lot to hear you say that."

"Everything you create is always so beautiful and fantastically well made, my dear. And this, this is especially one of your finest works."

"Oh, Vincent." Tears bit the corners of her eyes, and she pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around the middle of her back. It was a slow and passionate kiss, one they could savor and pour all their love for each other into.

When they pulled apart, they sat wrapped around each other for a couple prolonged minutes, staring adoringly at one another, and simply enjoying the feeling of having the other lovingly embraced in their arms.

Eventually though, for the sake of Rachel's comfort, they moved into a different position on the sofa. Vincent leaned back against the cushions, his left arm wrapped his wife's shoulders, occasionally running his fingers through the silky, golden blonde locks that fell elegantly down Rachel's back–who in turn, lied her head against Vincent's chest, her left hand idly fiddling with his black tie, while the other was around his waist and holding onto the baby blanket.

"So, what were you saying earlier, dear? I'm sorry for cutting you off, I just got so excited about finishing the blanket."

Vincent pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's all well and fine, my love. I was just going to ask you what song it was you were singing earlier. I didn't recognize it from anywhere."

"That's because I created it myself, darling; a lullaby for our baby. I worked on it all last week, and just barely completed it yesterday. What did you think of it?"

Vincent grinned into her hair, his eyes sparkling with love and warmth. She really did keep giving him more and more reasons to fall more in love with her.

"I think it's a beautiful lullaby, dear heart. I can already imagine you sitting in the rocking chair with our little one, singing it and rocking him or her to sleep."

"I can, too." Rachel nuzzled her head against his chest, a content sigh escaping her.

"You're going to be a brilliant mummy, you know that? Our baby is going to be very lucky."

Rachel propped her chin up on Vincent's chest, smiling warmly at him.

"And our baby will be just as lucky to have you as his or her daddy," she replied, before resting her head back down on his chest.

"Do you have a name for the lullaby, darling?"

Rachel nodded. "I call it, 'Little Star in the Night', because he or she will be our little star."

Warmth enveloped Vincent's heart, and he smiled dopily.

"That's brilliant. I love it, darling. And our little star will love, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	2. Made for Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, been awhile since the first chapter was uploaded, but I'm finally back with a new one! And I'm very pleased with how it came out, so hopefully ya'll are, too. <3

Vincent peeked his head through the door of his and Rachel's bedroom, and was greeted to the sight of his beloved lying on their bed, fast asleep with a book loosely clutched in her hands, causing a warm smile to spread across Vincent's face. Rachel always looked so serene and angelic when she slept.

Vincent quietly tiptoed into the room. When he reached the side of the bed Rachel was laying on he, as ever so gently as he could, grasped the novel and carefully began easing it out of her hands. Though, just as her hands became free of the book and fell softly to the blankets, Rachel startled awake. Vincent forgot how light of a sleeper Rachel had become since she hit her fifth month of pregnancy.

Rachel mumbled incoherently as her eyes sluggishly blinked open, revealing two blue, glazed irises. Her confused gaze roaming around the room for a few seconds, until it landed on her husband.

"Vince... wha'...?"

The man in question winced in guilt. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just making sure you wouldn't accidentally bend the pages of your book," he murmured softly, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face. "You can go back to sleep, darling."

"Wha' time'zit?" Rachel asked as she lifted herself up–wincing in pain as she did–to fully lean against the headboard (with Vincent's helping hand, of course), voice husky with sleep.

"Just a little after seven-thirty, love," he replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling now, sweetheart?"

"I feel a tiny bit better, but my back is still in quite a bit of pain."

Since late that morning, Rachel had been experiencing sharp pains in her lower back, which gradually only got worse and spread to the backs of her legs within just a couple of hours. Because of the pain being too unbearable to stand, let alone walk, Vincent had to carry her up to their bedroom, where she had been bedridden since.

This wasn't the first time Rachel had experienced this kind of pain, but it was the first time that the pain had been bad to the point of her needing to be bed ridden. They learned two weeks prior from Rachel's doctor that this type of pain was to be expected around the twenty-eighth week of pregnancy, that it was a perfectly normal condition called, "Sciatica", meaning the baby was beginning to settle into the birthing position, which sometimes resulted in the head of the baby and the enlarging uterus to rest against the sciatic nerve in the lower spine.

The doctor reassured them that even though the pain may feel extremely intense and never-ending, as long as there weren't any contractions or bleeding, then there wasn't anything to be concerned over. Since Rachel wasn't allowed any type of pain killers, the man recommended a heating pad or a warm bath to help alleviate the pain (as well as stretches if she could bare it), and of course, self-imposed bed rest if necessary. He did also warn them, though, that this type of pain could sometimes last for the remainder of the pregnancy, just so they could be prepared for that possible outcome. Fortunately for Rachel, her pain always eventually went away. So far, at least. Vincent prayed it continued that way until the baby was in proper position, and the pain came to a permanent stop until Rachel actually went into labor.

"Would you like for me to run you a warm bath now, my dear?" Vincent asked, tucking a strand of stray hair behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, love, but maybe a little later. I still don't feel up to moving more than necessary."

Vincent grabbed one of her hand's and lifted it to his lips, giving it a kiss. "Not a problem, my dear," he murmured softly, keeping her hand in his gentle grasp after pulling his lips away. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, not really. I'm feeling much too guilty to be hungry or thirsty right now, in all honesty," she responded in a dejected tone, smile turning into a grimace.

"Love, I told you, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about."

"I just feel like I ruined your night. I know how much you always look forward to attending your sister's Halloween parties'. Now instead of being dressed up and dancing the night away with everyone, you're stuck here at home because of me."

Vincent frowned deeply at his wife's words. "You haven't ruined anything, my dear. I don't feel 'stuck' being home with you, I honestly don't mind. At the end of the day it's just a party, and Franny will continue to have them every year."

"You... you really don't mind? Because I know I haven't exactly had the easiest pregnancy, and you've had to put up with a lot because of that. I mean, honestly, how do you even still see me as the same woman you married? You witnessed me vomit my stomach out for three months straight, you've witnessed me gorge myself on cheap sweeties at four in the morning, and just last month you saw me cry over a dog being bit by another dog at the park." She threw her arms up in exasperation, letting out a short, humorless laugh. "My God, this baby is going to be the end of _both_ our sanity before he or she is even born."

Vincent squeezed Rachel's hand in a comforting manner. "My love, listen to me. I love you, _and_ our already-sanity-draining baby, with all my heart and soul. You could be doused in vomit from head-to-toe, or ugly crying with snot running out of your nose, and I would still love you and find you to be the most beautiful, stunning woman to ever walk this earth." He leaned in and kissed her.

When he pulled back, his lips curled up into a tender smile. "I'm your husband, and you're my wife, if you need me here, I'll be here. Nothing will ever be more important than you and our baby."

A watery smile formed on Rachel's face, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh, Vincent." She sniffled. "Tell me again, how did I get so lucky to fall in love with such a brilliant, considerate, loving man?"

His smile widened at the question. He loved when she asked him this.

"Well, the same way I was able to fall in love with such a kind, magnificent, loving woman; we were made for each other," he gave the same answer as always.

Rachel softly chuckled. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. We were made for each other."

"So, my other half, are we feeling better guilty-wise now?"

"Yes, much better, my darling."

"Good, I'm happy to hear it."

"Although, I do feel sorta bad now about calling our child 'sanity draining'. "

Vincent couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh.

He placed a hand on Rachel's belly, giving it a gentle, loving caress. "Don't worry about it, my love. No matter how sanity draining, we'll still love him or her regardless," he said, once his laughter tapered off.

Rachel huffed a laugh, placing her hand on top of Vincent's and giving it a light squeeze. "Yes, yes we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


	3. Carrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's bio age: 6mo

"Come on, baby, open wide. Open, open–there's a good lad!"

Rachel proclaimed in an overenthusiastic tone when she pushed the small, plastic spoon of pureed pumpkin into Ciel's mouth.

The moment Rachel pulled the spoon back, though, the baby's mouth fell back open and the brownish substance streamed down his chin, smearing his already stained bib in more saliva coated food.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, grabbing another napkin to wipe his mouth and chin clean.

"Another spit up, huh?"

Vincent asked from where he stood behind her at the counter.

"Yup. Same as the last four attempts, I'm afraid," she replied, setting the bowl of pumpkin beside the other four half-full, baby bowls.

Ciel had turned six months old just two days ago, and Rachel and Vincent had already stocked up on soft, easy-to-swallow foods a week in advance. They understood that babies didn't always actually _eat_ the first solid food that was introduced to them, and that sometimes it took more than one attempt, but after having your hair and face splattered with mashed avocado and mushy rice, they couldn't help but feel mildly envious of the parents who's babies' ate the first solid food that was given to them.

"Alright, I think I have the winning food." Vincent walked over to the table and retook his seat opposite of Rachel, who sat to the baby's left. "Sweet potatoes," he announced, a confident smile blossoming on his face as he presented the bowl of mashed up potatoes to his wife.

Rachel gave the man a dubious look. "You really think he'll like them? Because I stopped feeling confident after somehow getting rice through my dressing gown and down my nightie."

Vincent just continued to smile at her. "Of course! Who doesn't like sweet potatoes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "My sister?"

An incredulous expression overcame Vincent's face. "Rach, no offense, but your sister thinks grilled chicken is too high in fats. So her dislike of sweet potatoes stems from that same line of thinking, as well. I highly doubt our baby is capable of having that kind of thought process yet. And hopefully never will," he mumbled at the end.

Rachel slightly chuckled. "Alright, alright. You make a good point," she admitted, leaning back into her chair with a wave of her hand. "Give it a shot then, dear husband."

"Just you see, dear wife, our little one is going to _love_ sweet potatoes. I know it."

Vincent turned to Ciel, who was currently slamming his little hands down on the wooden tray of his highchair, making more of a mess with the spit up food that had escaped him and the bib around his neck. Vincent scooped up a small portion of the potato and waved it in front of Ciel's distracted gaze. "Look what daddy's got for you, baby," he cooed. The baby stopped what he was doing and stared at the spoonful with a curious expression. "Open wide for the choo-choo train. Choo-choo!"

Hope blossomed in both parents' chests when the baby accepted the food and began moving it around in his mouth. Though, that hope was instantly dashed seconds later.

"See, love? I knew he wou–"

There was a tiny cough, quickly followed by slimy sweet potatoes splattering all over Vincent's face and fringe.

Vincent could only blink in shock for several long seconds, until the sound of laughter pulled him from his stupor. He looked over at Rachel, who had a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her mirth.

"He's going to love them, huh?" She managed to say through her fits of laughter.

"Yes, yes. Go right ahead and laugh at my naiveté, dear wife," he replied drily, grabbing a napkin and taking the spit up food off his face and out of his hair.

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm sorry. Your reaction just completely caught me off guard," Rachel said, once her laughing began tapering off.

Once his face was wiped clean, and his hair was mostly potato free, Vincent grabbed another napkin and started cleaning the trail of spit up dribbling down the little one's chin.

"You, little mister, are proving to be a very picky eater," Vincent stated, playfully wagging a disapproving finger at Ciel.

Ciel just made a cooing noise and looked up at him with his big, innocent, blue eyes.

"What do you think, Vince–should we try another solid or wait another day?"

Vincent hummed in thought and scratched at the back of his neck as he pondered the question.

"I think we should give it one more try. If he spits it up like the others, then we'll stop for today," he responded, after a moment.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then, sounds good." She stood up from the chair and went over to one of the cupboards. "I'll feed him the next one, love," she told her husband, pulling out a jar of Gerber baby food labeled 'carrots', and grabbing another plastic, baby spoon.

She sat back down and opened the jar with a _'pop'_ , then scooped up some of the bright orange substance and brought it to Ciel's lips. "Alright, seventh time's the charm, I suppose. Open up, baby."

Rachel and Vincent held their breath with bated hope and excitement, as Ciel accepted the spoonful after only a couple seconds of it being in front of him. When the baby's eyes widened a fraction, they frowned and thought for sure he would spit it up like all the others, but then–

Ciel's throat moved and contracted–he swallowed it. Their baby actually swallowed it!

"Oh my God..." Rachel whispered in awe, eyes wide and shimmering with tears of joy, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "Our baby ate his first solid food!"

"That's my boy!" Vincent exclaimed, joy and pride clear in both his voice and eyes. He jumped up from his seat and gave Ciel a noisy kiss on each cheek, receiving a few high-pitched giggles from the baby. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll turn out to be a kid who actually _likes_ eating his vegetables," he stated, redirecting his joyful gaze to his wife.

Rachel chuckled. "I don't know if we'll get _that_ lucky, dear. But who knows, anything is possible." Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rachel that had her gasping a small 'oh' of realization. "I can't believe I almost forgot–Vince, could you go grab the polaroid from the bedroom? We need a picture for the album and Ciel's baby book."

"Oh, yes! In all the excitement, I almost forgot, too. I'll be right back then," he said, grin still present on his handsome face as he exited the kitchen.

While Vincent was off retrieving the camera, Rachel resumed feeding Ciel. The little one happily opened his mouth for each spoonful, Rachel praising him for each time he did. By the time Vincent returned with the black polaroid, Ciel had already eaten half of the jar.

"Looks like I made it back just in time." Vincent snickers.

"Our little one really loves his carrots." Rachel scooped up another portion of the orange substance. "Okay, we're ready, darling," she said to Vincent, raising the spoon to the baby's mouth.

Vincent stood a bit aways from the table and positioned the camera in a way where it would capture both Ciel and Rachel in the photo. When Ciel closed his mouth around the spoon, that's when Vincent took the shot. The photo came rolling out from the slit below the camera's lens seconds later. After pulling the developing film from the polaroid and setting it onto the table, the man waited till Rachel fed Ciel another spoonful of the pureed carrots, before snapping one last photo of his little family.

"Got 'em, love," he said to his wife, placing the second photo next to the now fully developed one.

"Wonderful. Thank you, my darling. I'll put them in their proper places once Ciel is down for his kip," she told him, giving the man a brilliant smile, before turning her gaze back to Ciel to feed him the last bit of carrot from the jar. "And from the looks of it, that'll be happening very soon."

The little one's eyes were becoming heavy lidded, and his head was starting to slump to one side. A full tummy did always make for a sleepy baby.

"There we are, baby." Her voice was low and gentle as she coaxed the final spoonful into the baby's mouth. The second he swallowed it, his little mouth spread open in a wide yawn. Rachel cooed at the action, and wiped Ciel's face of the orange dribble that made a small trail down his chin. Once that was taken care of, the golden haired woman unsnapped his messy bib and set it atop the equally messy highchair tray, before picking up the dozing baby.

"I'll start cleaning up while you put him down." Vincent gave her lips a quick kiss, then brushed Ciel's hair from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to the center. "Have pleasant dreams, my boy," he murmured softly, before pulling back.

Rachel gave her husband a grateful smile. "Thank you, Vince. I'll be back down as soon as I can to help with the dishes."

"Take your time, my sunshine. I don't mind washing them myself, if I must." He smiled tenderly at her, and her own smile turned soft at his words.

"Thank you, my dear husband."

"No 'thanks' at all necessary, my dear wife."

With that, Rachel carried a now fully sleeping Ciel out of the kitchen, and up to his nursery for his post-lunch nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


End file.
